


wills and wit (in or out).

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, I Don't Even Know, Implied Past Rated Activities, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Minhyun wants to get out of bed. Jonghyun doesn't.A battle of wills and wit ensues (kind of).
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	wills and wit (in or out).

**Author's Note:**

> Completely pointless and written quickly by my standards, so not my best work I believe. Hopefully, someone can still find it enjoyable :)
> 
> Unbetaed so forgive mistakes,,,,,,,,

Getting out of bed has never been an issue for Hwang Minhyun. He's an early riser, more from habit than anything else, but sleeping in isn't really something he allows himself to do, even on days off.

Days are too short to be wasting time in his opinion. He agrees there's nothing wrong with a bit of lazing around in bed, and he confesses doing it on occasion, but for him, nothing beats the feeling of achieving a lot during the day.

His boyfriend, though, is a whole different story. Said boyfriend is also the reason why he's still stuck in bed despite being wide awake and ready to start his day.

If someone was to ask Jonghyun to rank what he loves the most in life, Minhyun thinks Jonghyun would find the task rather easy to do. Indeed, there are a lot of things that Jonghyun openly likes, such as gaming or ramyun. Hwang Minhyun and sleeping, though, would probably top the list without a doubt.

Sometimes not even in that order, depending on how tired—of work, of him, or _both_ —Jonghyun is.

It's a few hours after dawn, which is still considered quite early for idols with messy sleeping schedules like them, and the day is only starting but Minhyun has a good hunch that today, he might be coming first in Kim Jonghyun's heart.

Sleep, no matter how satisfying it is most of the time, can't come close to how Minhyun made Jonghyun feel last night. Jonghyun might better not have forgotten that.

If he did ever forget, well, Minhyun doesn't mind bringing Jonghyun to the highest heights of pleasure again and again until Minhyun's name is all he can remember. He doesn't mind at all.

But a repeat of last night, if Jonghyun ever wanted it to happen, would have to wait anyway.

After all, Jonghyun is still in the arms of another man right now. _Cheater_ , Minhyun thinks, amused at his train of thoughts. His arms are way better than Morpheus' by all means and if necessary, he will be ready to prove it once Jonghyun shows signs of coming back to reality.

For now and before he can do that, Jonghyun needs to wake up first, which brings him back to his current predicament.

“JJu,” Minhyun tries again, his voice as soft as a whisper. Not the best tactic, he knows, because Jonghyun sleeps like the dead, and waking him up is _never_ simple, but he can't resign himself to speak louder.

Waking up whenever your body is ready is one thing, but getting roused out of sleep is another one.

“Come on, Jju-yah. Let's get up and spend the day together,” He continues, encouraged by the soft sleepy whine Jonghyun lets out. It's working, his boyfriend is slowly leaving the land of dreams. “We could go to that restaurant Aron hyung talked about last time and then—”

Jonghyun's reply suddenly comes in the form of a grunt and two arms squeezing his waist even tighter. “Don't want to.”

Minhyun's nose scrunches up upon hearing that, not really happy with that answer, but he's not done trying just yet. “The forecast said it is going to snow today. I want to take a walk along the Han river with you. How does that sound?”

"Can't do it,” Jonghyun grumbles. Minhyun turns his head to the side and looks down only to find a pair of sleepy orbs back looking at him. “You're too precious for such weather, Minhyun-ah. I can't let you catch a cold.”

Minhyun blinks in disbelief. The words echo in his ears over and over again but they never start making sense. What is Jonghyun even saying? Even after years of being together—both as bandmates and as a couple—, Jonghyun's particular brand of teasing, which consists of overly corny words topped with a dose of nonsense, still manages to baffle him at times.

Like now, for example. Jonghyun can't be serious. The whole idea of staying inside to avoid getting sick somehow makes sense once he thinks about it but really? Are they going to stay inside the whole winter, then? (Not that they can, even if they wanted to, but _still_.)

Jonghyun is making fun of him. He must be, or he's completely off his rocker.

With sunlight barely peeking through the thick curtains of his bedroom and making it hard to see his surroundings properly, Minhyun can't be absolutely sure of what he just saw but he swears he caught Jonghyun grinning at him for a fleeting second.

Definitely teasing him, then. Trust Kim Jonghyun to crack jokes first thing in the morning like he wasn't asleep two minutes prior. His boyfriend is amazing like that.

“You would say anything to keep me here, wouldn't you?” Minhyun whispers, poking his boyfriend's bare shoulder playfully. “You're truly something, Kim Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun doesn't even bother with an answer and instead closes his eyes again, snuggling closer to him until he's half-spread over Minhyun's body.

Minhyun looks down after feeling Jonghyun move, and a smile finds the way to his lips at the mop of black hair now tickling his chin. He manages to catch Jonghyun smiling widely as if Minhyun's chest was the most comfortable pillow he ever laid his head on, and his heart swells with something he knows is love.

“Don't catch a cold, too,” Minhyun simply says, grabbing his thick comforter and readjusting it until Jonghyun is properly covered up to his neck. “You're the one who is naked right now.”

“And you're the one who tired me out. It's not my fault I immediately fell asleep after—”

Minhyun slaps a hand over Jonghyun's mouth before he can add anything else, and both his ears and cheeks are so flushed he can feel them uncomfortably burn. “Okay, okay, I get it.”

His hands drop to his side, and Jonghyun pecks him under his chin until his face return to his usual paleness. They spend a few minutes like that, the two of them cuddling in silence, sometimes breaking it with a kiss or two. Minhyun is happy, happy to be blessed by a side of Jonghyun that no one but him will ever see.

As comfortable as Morpheus' arms might be, they don't provide warmth, don't make Jonghyun feel loved and safe the way Minhyun does.

Sleeping might be good, but Kim Jonghyun is at his best, is the happiest whenever Hwang Minhyun is at his side. It's a _fact_.

Sadly, moments when they can indulge in each other like this aren't as common as the two of them would like, so Minhyun momentarily decides to give up on his agenda to get out of bed and to just enjoy the moment for what it is.

A good morning with his loved one, that's what today is.

Still, restlessness is quick to come back, settling into his bones and urging him to get out of bed. Minhyun leans down to peck Jonghyun's forehead, one then twice before his hands latch onto Jonghyun's forearms and try to make him loosen his hold without success.

Even half-asleep, Jonghyun is too strong for him, and a sigh escapes him. “Jju, let me go prepare breakfast.” He pauses, coming to the conclusion that perhaps, he should offer an incentive if he wants to get his way. A really good one at that because Jonghyun can sometimes be hard to please. Despite his willingness to win Jonghyun over, the words refuse to come out of his mouth, until they finally roll out of his mouth in a rushed voice, “We can eat breakfast in bed after.”

As if he realizes what he just proposed, he's quick to add, before Jonghyun can, “Just this once, though.”

Whether it's that precision or the way Minhyun says it, like he committed a huge crime by proposing to eat in bed and is now drowning in regrets, but Jonghyun breaks into laughter.

Loud laughter that doesn't stop until Minhyun presses their mouths together.

“So, can I go make breakfast now?” Their lips brush against each other's with each word that leaves Minhyun's mouth, and Jonghyun's laugh is soon replaced by cute giggles that make Minhyun want to kiss him until he's breathless.

He would have done so, but Jonghyun's unexpected answer changes all of his plans. “Nope, sorry, you can't. I can't let you use those delicate hands for such manual labor, Minhyunnie.”

“Yah,” Minhyun sputters, all thoughts of kissing Jonghyun forgotten. He still has a battle to win. “Yah, Kim Jonghyun—”

(In the end, Minhyun doesn't leave his bed until Jonghyun climbs over him and runs towards the bathroom, completely forgetting he's butt-naked until he yells at Minhyun to turn the heater on and that he's freezing his butt off.

_No kidding there_.

Minhyun does end up turning the heater on. That, and bringing the hoodie Jonghyun always steals whenever he stays with him to the bathroom.

The things you do for love, really.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it here! 
> 
> [twitter](HTTP://twitter.com/astropicals) \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hwangpeach)


End file.
